Maple and Vodka are the perfect match
by MapleSunflower1230
Summary: When Russia and Canada first met, they didn't know they would ever end up together as a couple. But now that their new relationship has been revealed to the other nations, there are quite a few who don't approve. DICLAIMER! I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters! Or anything I may put in my story!
1. A lazy evening

"Matvey?"

"Mhm?"

"Your bear is making eyes at me." A small giggle sounded through the room, warming Russia's heart.

"Kumachigu, leave Ivan alone." A irritated growl answered him, along with a equally irritated tone of voice.

"But I'm hungry!"

"I am not food!" Russia exclaimed, feigning fear. This provoked another giggle from his Canadian lover, and Ivan smiled. How he loved his precious little Matvey.

"You smell like alcohol." Kumajirou mumbled as he turned to waddle into the kitchen with a pout.

"Da!" Russia sang in reply. He was used to the bantering that took place between them nowadays. The always-hungry Polar Bear was part of Mathew, and Ivan loved Mathew.

Ivan had grown to tolerate most things anymore. Even -dare he jinx it- America. Why? They all had a connection to Canada.

A year before, Russia would have snapped the arrogant and narrow minded man in half for even looking at him wrong. But now, he even let him get within an inch of actually touching Ivan. It made him extremely uncomfortable, but the wide grin on Mathews face was worth it every time.

And now, spending time over at the Canadian's house, he felt the warmth and serenity that settled in the very structure.

He was at home here, in the cozy log cabin Canada had built himself in a familiar stretch of woods. The wood it was made of was a dark oak, not showing much age despite how long ago it had been gathered and placed. Now the inside walls looked like the outside, but some places were flat and allowed pictures to be hung, along with various hockey medals and a small Canadian flag.

The living room was a generous size, as was the kitchen and the Master Bedroom, giving occupants plenty of room to roam. Soft plush carpet covered the floor in the living room and bedrooms, but beautiful pine hardwood floors remained everywhere else.

The home was perfect and seemed to be the set up of a heartfelt family film. Ivan couldn't find one thing he wanted to change. Never in a million years.

"So, Ivan," Mathews voice pulled him from his thoughts,"I was wondering if you'd like to go somewhere with me tomorrow?"

"Da, Matvey! Where would we be going?" Ivan smiled, excited to see what his partner had planned.

"It's a surprise, silly! You'll see tomorrow!" Then he seemed to remember something, and frowned. "I just hope Alfred doesn't feel the need to be 'Hero' again. Seriously, if he knew you like I did, then he wouldn't be such a pain."

"Da. Although I think he was a bit distracted today."

"Only because Britain had a chat with him. It's only a matter of time before Alfred pushes it to the back of him mind and starts being nosy again." Ivan hummed in response. America had been horrified when he had first found out about their relationship. Unfortunately, instead of getting better, it had gotten worse.

At least he got over his obsession with following them wherever they went. That had pushed Ivan and Mathew both to their limits. The American was good only in small doses.

"Well I can not wait. You always have such wonderful surprises. I will never know how you can be so nice to me."

"Aw, Ivan don't say that! You deserve all the affection I could ever give you. You're a better man than you think." With that, he leaned forward to place a small kiss upon the tip of Ivan's nose.

"Сяасиьа."

"How about we get some rest, eh? The meeting tomorrow night starts at seven and ends around two. And then, us time."

With that, Mathew stood from his spot on the floor and dragged Ivan along with him to the Master Bedroom.


	2. What a way to wake

Sunlight leaked through the soft blue curtains, gently waking Mathew from his slumber. He yawned and attempted to stretch, finding that he could only move so far. He glanced over his shoulder, smiling sleepily at the beds other occupant.

"So adorable..." He murmured, reaching back to brush away a strand of the silver halo he knew as Ivan's hair. Ivan merely gave a sigh in his peaceful sleep and shifted his position to a more comfortable one. In the same movement, Ivan turned to his side and put an arm around Mathews middle, pulling him closer to his chest. Mathew snuggled in closer when Russia's actions came to a halt and all that was left were the quiet breaths that blew against his hair.

"Hungry." A voice whispered from the floor. Mathew smiled in recognition.

"Just a second, Kimjisy." Mathew mumbled, the warmth from Ivan's embrace lulling him back to sleep.

"Who?"

"Canada. The one who feeds you."

"Liar. You have no food right now." Kumajirou nipped at Mathews fingers, making him yelp and twist out of bed, pulling Ivan with him.

They both hit the ground with a dull thud, the carpet doing little to cushion their fall, and Mathew groaned under Ivan's weight.

"M-Matvey?" Russia's accent was thick with sleep and Mathew let out another groan, struggling to push Ivan's bigger body off him.

"Ivan! Can y-you m-move?" Ivan's head snapped up, their gazes meeting for a split second before Russia quickly rolled off of Mathew.

"Are you alright, little one?"

"Oui. I should be. How about that wake up call, eh?" The Canadian giggled, standing up and stretching. He looked back down to his Russian lover, holding out his hand for Ivan to take.

"Da. How did that happen exactly?" Ivan asked while taking his hand. A small growl sounded under the bed.

"Cada wouldn't give me food." Ivan laughed at that, pulling Mathew into a hug as soon as he was on his feet.

"Kulimi bit me. And then we were on the floor." Mathew spoke into Russia's shirtless chest, mostly because he really couldn't move his head, and in all honesty he didn't want to.

When Ivan released Mathew, he stood on the tip of his toes and kissed Ivan's lips. It was a ritual carried out whenever they woke up together.

"Okay, I'll go make breakfast and then we'll get ready for the meeting." He then glanced at his feet, where a Polar Bear with growing impatience sat, licking his toes. Ivan gained a knowing smirk, asking the question he always did.

"And what will we be having for breakfast, my little Matvey?" Mathew copied his smirk and rolled his eyes, turning and walking out of the room.

"Pancakes! Duh!"

"Bloody hell America! Would you please sit down?!" Ivan laughed at the absurdity this meeting was proving to be. America had just gotten done with his speech about Global Man (who was going to fight global warming and save the world) and had just brought up communism as the cause for global warming.

"No! That Commie is bringin' us all down!" Alfred exclaimed, pointing right at Russia. His sky blue eyes gleaming with his hate for Ivan, "Pretty soon, we'll all be mourning over Mattie cause due to his poor judgment, he's gonna end up in Russia's basement beaten and starved!"

Ivan stood at that, as did Mathew.

"I would never hurt Matvey. It is you I'm not so sure of. I've seen him after you two have played 'catch'." Russia growled, taking Canada's hand protectively.

"Al, we've been over this. I don't think you need to hear the speech again. So sit down. Now." Mathew said, voice even. If Ivan hadn't known better, he would say that it didn't bother Canada to scold his brother anymore. But after holding him as his guilt led to tears later the same day, he knew all too well that his anger was faux.

"C'mon, Mattie! He's not good for you! You'd be so much happier with me, it's not even funny."

"Non. I seriously doubt that, Al. Now if you wouldn't mind, I believe it is Mr. Japan's turn to speak?" Mathew sat down, urging Russia to do the same. Japan stood up and walked to the podium, beginning his speech on safe energy.

The rest of the meeting went by extremely slow, and went over the time limit due to Americas outburst.

"And that concludes this World Meeting. Then next will be the twenty seventh of May." Good, that meant that Ivan could have at least a month if just him and Mathew time after his own personal meetings the two months before. With today being the third of January, they all had plenty of time to prepare and get ready for another exhausting experience.

"Please Matvey? Tell me where we are going!" Ivan whined, tugging on Mathews blazer childishly. Mathew loved when Ivan acted like this. It seemed that he didn't realize when he did switch to that mode, and it made Mathew smile to think a grown man could act in such a way. Although the age of their land didn't reflect in their appearance, thank God, they were expected to have some maturity.

"Sorry. No can do. We'll be there soon, Vanya." At the sound of Canada using his nickname, he gave a childish giggle and poked Mathews cheek.

"Matvey is sooo cute. Perhaps later he will play that game with Mother Russia?" Ivan giggled, touching Mathews lips and making him blush. He glanced over at Russia and raised an eyebrow at the Russian who was now laying sideways in his seat, and looking at Mathew upside down.

"Which one? We play so many."

"Pockey. You know, the one that led to our first kiss." Ah that game. Mathew remembered that night perfectly. Ivan had been the only person to remember Mathews birthday and had followed him home in order to wish him as such.

Mathew had been crying, wondering what he had done to deserve to be forgotten, when strong arms covered in tan fabric embraced him from behind. At first Canada had been horrified, with an unknown person in his home. But then he smelled vodka and heard the heaven sent words that finally closed the gap between them.

"Do not be sad, little one. You are too beautiful to cry, da?" Later that night, after Mathew had calmed down and they had both watched some movies together, Mathew had brought out some Pockey Sticks he had gotten from Korea.

And the rest was history.

He remembered how Russia had blushed furiously as they got closer to each other, looking as though he wanted to back out. But before Mathew could call it, Ivan closed the distance in a rush, and connected their lips in a heated kiss that had been way overdue.

"Maybe, Vanya." Mathew said with a wink.

"Okay! We're here!"

"Haha! Yay!" Ivan wasn't gonna lie, he was very excited. The ride here had been a good four hours, his anticipation building the entire time.

"Okay, Ivan. Go ahead and look!"

Ivan turned around, and his heart skipped a beat.

Sunflowers.

"Can I go...?" Ivan trailed off breathlessly.

"Oui!" Mathew smiled as Ivan took off, disappearing into the field of yellow.

Somewhere along the way, Ivan let himself fall to his knees, breathing in the smell of earth and the beautiful flowers he was surrounded by.

This totally made up for the meeting.

Hello! I'm MapleSunflower. And I hope you like this so far! This is the first story I have written and I'm open to suggestions because I haven't decided how long this will be or how it will end.

Yeah I forgot to do this on my last chapter so... Yeah. Please leave reviews!

Also I would like to thank Guest for leaving the correct spelling of Thank you in Russian. I've been studying due to family in Moscow, but I'm not quite fluent yet. I caved and used google translate. My apologies ^J^

I think I covered everything... Well I will try to post at least one chapter every two weeks. (My schedule is hella busy this year)

The next chapter should be up soon!


	3. Cooking and lovin'

America sat in his hotel, being that he was currently in his brothers country for the meetings, wondering what he was going to do about that Ruskie and his brother. This had gone on too long. Mattie had had his fun and now it was time for Alfred F. Jones to swoop in and fly him away from that commie bastard!

Only thing was, he really didn't have much of a plan.

But he had gone through his own fling with the Russian. But that was before the Cold War. And ever since, he couldn't stand the man. It wasn't like he... Erm... Liked it...

Anyway, the current situation with Mathew was unacceptable! That commie was gonna end up hurting his little bro eventually, and dammit, Alfred wasn't going to let it happen!

The problem was, when Ivan and Mattie were together, they were inseparable. Being that they lived so far from each other, they often went great periods of time without seeing one another. It sickened Alfred to think of what they could possibly be doing when they were together, making his irritation grow.

"What had Mattie been thinking?!" Alfred exclaimed, suddenly jumping up and spilling his Coke on the floor of his hotel room. "Great.."

Ivan followed Mathew up the front path to the cabin and opened the door for the quiet man. Not even three steps into the door and he was tackled into the couch, a giggling Canadian already snuggling into his 'favorite pillow'.

"Désolé. I had to do it!" Russia just smiled, wrapping his arms around Canada's waist and holding him closer. He was used to the antics whenever they were together.

"Da. But now you are mine." At that, Mathew began to squirm in Ivan's grasp, eliciting a laugh from the amused Russian, who just tightened his embrace around Mathew.

"Non! Lemme go!"

"Nyet. I do not believe that is possible, little one. You'll have to fight to escape!" Russia laughed as Mathew began to struggle harder against his grip, and actually found himself fighting for control.

"Ivan! C'mon!" Canada whined, attempting to swat at Ivan's arm, only getting a chuckle. Oh how Russia loved to tease his Canadian lover. "Ngh. Let go!"

With a sigh, Ivan let go, and sat up to capture Mathews lips in a gentle kiss. It was the kind of kiss that they shared often, when they would lay outside and star gaze. It was a kiss of innocence and love, at it's purest form.

"Da, my Matvey. Now, I'm going to cook tonight. What would you like?" Ivan watched as Mathew as he got his 'thinking face' even sticking out his tongue a bit.

"What was that soup stuff you made once..? I think it started with a b?" Russia smiled.

"Borscht? Da, I can make that."

"I might have to run to the store and get ingredients... Lemme check the kitchen." Mathew climbed off Ivan's lap much to his disappointment, and the Russian followed him, already going over the necessary steps needed to prepare the meal.

"Nyet, Matvey. I believe you have everything needed. It's not as complicated as Solianka, Da?" He laughed remembering when Mathew had tried that recipe. The blond had actually given up, sitting on the counter with a huff and leaving Russia to finish with a smirk on his face.

"You sure? I already have to go shopping for kumichijic. Seal and stuff." Russia nodded, gently shooing the blond out of the kitchen and getting to work.

Mathew sat in the master bedroom, folding some of the laundry he had done earlier, and thinking about everything he had the energy to think about. Which wasn't very much at the moment.

He sighed, pausing to rub his temples trying to fight off the impending headache. He hated getting sick when Russia was over, because he hated being fretted over. It was inevitable though. When Ivan noticed any change in behavior, it was instant bed rest and worried glances. Mathew didn't want that tonight. He had something else in mind...

Not much had been going on for the past hour or so. And the sounds from the kitchen were beginning to cease, luring Mathew to the door, leaving the clothes half finished on the bed.

Although Mathew loved working in the kitchen, it just wasn't possible for him to turn Russia down when he offered to cook. Russian cuisines had become some of his favorite things to enjoy and he'd been studying the ways of preparing them for quite a while.

"Matvey! Dinner is ready!" Canada smiled at the familiar accent and finally began to walk through the long hall to the kitchen. Ivan was moving through the space with grace, sporting an apron that Canada kept handy for big projects. He couldn't help but giggle at the sight, Ivan turning around and giving him a knowing smile. It was funny seeing such a big man doing such things and wearing an apron to go along with it.

"You look cute." Canada said softly.

"Nyet. It looks better on you." Ivan murmured, sliding an arm around the Canadians waist, and sending shivers through his body. But not in fear.

"It adds to the soft side of you though. Your already adorable in your own right, so when you put that on it completes it!" Mathew felt pride in the way that made Ivan smile, as he loved seeing it happen. Ivan leaned down, covering Mathews face and neck in soft kisses, his hands moving under the red hoodie and massaging the skin just above the waist line of Canada's jeans.

"You truly are too kind to me, my Matvey." The vibrations of Ivan's voice against his neck set Mathew off, and he roughly tugged on Russia's scarf, practically dragging him to the bedroom, and leaving their dinner and a dazed polar bear behind.

Okay! Chapter three is done! Phew. I apologize for the wait, and for not using the actual Russian Cyrillic this time. My keyboard for it has decided to throw a tantrum.

I also want to shout out to Curse Soul! Thanks for the support!

Okay, the next chapter should be up soon, and feel free to include suggestions in the comments!

Translations:

Désolé (French) Sorry

Nyet (Russian) No

Da (Russian) Yes

One last shout out to all those who have followed my story and have supported me. I don't know how long this will be yet, but I hope you stick around for the ride.

Also, if your a RusCan fan and haven't read this fic yet, you have to read Giving In by: Artificial Starlight. It's absolutely amazing and made me fall in love with this pairing!

Until next time,

MapleSunflower


	4. The ties that bind

If it hadn't been for the birds, Ivan would have been able to let himself sink back into sleep with Mathew in his arms. But those damn animals sat at the sill, making enough racket to even wake Kumajirou from HIS kind of sleep.

He didn't remember when he had fallen asleep, or when their love making had come to an end, but he did know that it had been wonderful. As always, of course. And he would've been able to sleep in because of the warmth radiating off both of their bodies, but those BIRDS wouldn't shut up.

Since he knew Mathew was used to the annoying creatures, he snuggled in closer as gently as he could, shushing Kumajirou before he could speak. The polar bear simply plopped back down onto the forest green sheets with a huff. Ivan chuckled at that, careful to remain at a quiet volume for the sake of little Matveys sleep. He wasn't going to fall back asleep any time soon, so he took comfort in Mathews warmth instead.

Mathew pressed closer to Ivan in his sleep as soon as the Russian had made their embrace more comfortable. Russia smiled at a small whine the Canadian made soon after settling, reaching up to run his fingers over Mathews cheek, his touch feather light. Following the touch, he allowed himself to press a soft kiss to his lover's forehead as well.

"Mmm..." Mathew hummed, smiling in his sleep. Ivan's eyes widened, and he inwardly began to fight the desire to kiss those smiling lips, knowing it could wake Canada up.

Suddenly, the peaceful expression on Mathews face contorted into one of fear, and he twisted out of Ivan's loose embrace, a small whimper escaping him. Ivan began to panic, as he had never witnessed the small man behave like this in his sleep. He reached out to wake the Canadian, his touch going unnoticed by the squirming man.

"No... Ivan..." Mathew mumbled, and Ivan became concerned over what the nightmare could possibly be. Was Ivan the reason for Mathews fear?

"Matvey wake up." Russia murmured in Canada's ear, gently shaking the small nation. Mathews eyes flew open, and he shot up into a sitting position, falling off the bed before Ivan could catch him. He landed with a thud, and Russia quickly scrambled off the bed to follow him.

"W-wha?!" Mathew exclaimed, now fully awake and reaching for Ivan.

"You had a nightmare and you started to become distressed and I tried to wake you but I couldn't catch you when you fell of the bed and-"

"Ivan. You're rambling." Ivan looked at Mathew, not understanding the small upturn of the Canadians lips. After seeing the slight smile, Russia let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"What is so funny? I'm concerned for your wellbeing!" Ivan nearly shouted, gently examining the other man and blushing after realizing they were not clothed. Which he had forgotten in the sudden panic. It wasn't like he hadn't seen the Canadian nude, it was more the way it aroused him.

"Round two?" Apparently Mathew had taken notice.

OoooooO

"Hey can you hand me that pencil?" Ivan asked, snapping Mathew out of one of his daydreams. More like day-nightmare. His fingers absently reached to grasp the wooden utensil as he continued to reflect upon his dream. He had attempted to put it out of his mind, given that he had Ivan to help with that, but the images preceded to cloud his thinking.

"Сяасиба, Matvey." Wow. He hadn't even been aware of handing it to the Russian beside him.

He nodded numbly, remembering the tremble of the body he had held in his arms, the blood... It had seemed so real...

Now, with Ivan sitting next to him, Mathew had to be extra careful not to let his real emotions show. He was an open book when put under the Russians scrutiny, and even though it was only a matter of time before he was found out, Canada wanted to delay it.

'How could I even begin to explain it?' He thought miserably. He just wanted to forget. To let it go. But the dream had been to violent. Too vivid and focused.

The dream had actually started off nicely, with Mathew and Ivan sitting together on some kind of hill overlooking a brilliantly blue ocean. It had been romantic, cute even. But the image had turned sour when Ivan had suddenly curled in on himself gasping in pain before falling on his side.

Blood was everywhere. His coat. His face. Everywhere. Even the blue ocean had turned to a sea of crimson, it's thick waves taunting and menacing. Ivan had grasped for Mathew, desperately trying to choke out words, a look of shock and fear plastered on his paling face.

It hadn't taken long for Ivan's breathing to slow, and Mathew began to panic.

"No! Ivan!" Then the light had faded from those violet eyes, wave after wave of grief washing over Canada. He couldn't understand what had happened, couldn't see what had actually happened. All he knew was that his love was gone.

Then he was awake, with his lover looking at him on the verge of panic.

"Hey, Matvey?" Russia's voice sounded so quiet compared to the static in Mathews ears, as his heart rate began to rise.

"Oui?" Damn. His voice had shook.

"Are you alright? You've been quiet since we got out of bed. Did I do something wrong?" Mathew looked at Ivan with a look if guilt. He'd neglected the poor Russian.

"Non! I... I'm just kinda distracted." An arm went around Mathews shoulders, pulling him flush to Russia's side.

"You said my name, you know. When you were sleeping." So that's why he thought he did something.

"It's nothing against you. Really." Mathew turned his face into Ivan's side, shifting to awkwardly sit on Russia's lap.

"Matvey, I don't like it when you are scared. I try my best to keep you from feeling that way."

"I know but-" A finger on his lips stopped him.

"But even though I can usually read you, there are days when the ability eludes me, and I'm left in the dark. Today has been one of those days. I miss seeing the light in your eyes, Matvey. Can I please know what has bothered you so?" After hearing the words, Mathew blurted it out. The dream, the thoughts buzzing in his head, and everything in between.

"It was just so real. I tried to play it off as nothing, and during... Well, you know... It had actually slipped my mind. But now it's back. With a vengeance." Mathew couldn't stop the tears at this point, and he held on to Russia for dear life.

"Oh, Matvey... It's alright. I'm not going anywhere. As long as you want me, I'll be here at your side. Nothing is going to come between us." Mathew smiled, listening to Ivan's accent thicken as he spoke. It was brought on usually by embarrassment or overwhelming emotion.

He guessed the second.

"Merci, Russie."

"You do not have to thank me."

"I did anyway. Deal with it." Ivan laughed then, pulling Mathew closer. Mathew melted into the Russians embrace, blushing when Ivan nuzzled his neck with his nose.

"I love you, little Matvey."

"You already know my reply." He whispered, feeling drowsy under Ivan's ministrations. It was comforting, and Mathew felt himself relaxing not only physically, but mentally. Ivan was so warm, and Mathew began to nod off. But before he could let himself slip into a light doze, a voice from the stairs caught his attention.

"Food!" Mathew groaned.

"Unnhh, Kuma!"

OooooooO

After breakfast, the two of them had gone out into town just to walk around. But after that, they had retreated home to maybe watch a few movies and snuggle up on the couch.

All innocence left the pair when Kumajirou suggested they play a game. Well, after they chose the game.

Twister.

"Left hand blue." Kumajirou called, and Ivan carefully reached over to place his hand on the circle. The movement positioned him directly above Mathew, who was begging him not to fall. Soon, they were all tangled together, struggling to keep their balance.

"Right foot red." 'Merde...' Matthew moved his foot, gently freeing it to place it on the circle as Ivan did the same.

Then Mathew felt he had to sneeze.

"I-Ivan? I'm gonna- ACHOO!" The sneeze sent them both sprawling to the mat.

"That was one big sneeze, Matvey." Ivan chuckled, and Mathew felt his face get hot.

OoooooooooO

Ivan sat looking out the window at the snow gently falling to the earth. As much as he disliked the cold, snow had always caught his attention as something beautiful. Well, if he wasn't driving in it.

The sparkling of the snow already collecting on the ground was in part of the lazily setting sun, creating a golden hue upon the frozen precipitation. It was a display worthy of photography, with each individual flake shining.

The earlier excitement had faded away into a serene calm, with Mathew reading, Ivan staring out the window and Kumajirou sleeping at Mathews feet. The novel Mathew was reading was one Ivan had seen him finish many times. It was one of the Canadians favorites, the genre being of romance. Probably a French trait.

Canada's glasses were sliding down his nose, and Ivan reached over to gently push them up. Mathew sent him a small smile and was quickly lost in his book once again.

Ivan gently poked him on the cheek.

"Hm?"

"Matvey, it's late. I'm going to bed." He had to get up early for his flight back to Russia in the morning.

"I'll be up soon, okay? Let me just finish the chapter."

"Да." Ivan turned and walked up the stairs, peeking over his shoulder to see Mathew already marking his place in the book. He shook his head fondly before resuming his trek to the bedroom.

"Hey! Wait up, Ruskie!" Mathew called, his quick footsteps echoing along with the playful name calling.

"Catch me, maple guzzler!" Their laughter bounced off the walls as they both began running the distance to the bedroom, Ivan tumbling into bed with a giggling Canadian hanging on his broad shoulders.

Then they made love.

OoooooooO

Okay! Yeah so... How about that dream... I feel mean:(

Anyway my writers block kicked in this chapter so I apologize for sigh a long wait! And I once again would like to thank you guys for the follows, favs and encouraging comments!

Translations:

French:

Oui- yes

Merci- thank you

Russie- Russia

Merde- shit

Non- no

Russian:

Да- yes

Сяасиба- thank you

I want to apologize in advance if the next chapter takes a while to complete, as I have some new drama going on involving my boyfriend. Now I wanted to ask because I'm not sure what pairing to add. USXUK or FrXUK?

Leave your vote in the comments!

Love you guys!

MapleSunflower


	5. Departure day

"Alright! So this is what we'll do!" America yelled, sending his voice to all corners of the room even though his audience was only two other people. He had decided to tell Britain alone, but of course France was always where he was. It was one thing that they would swear wasn't true until they were blue in the face, but everyone could see that they wanted each other. The past was the past, well... Unless you were a certain commie bastard.

"America! Shut your trap! Just leave the poor lad alone." America was frustrated. Britain never listened to him! Could he not see that that Ruskie was gonna hurt Mattie?!

Wasn't it obvious? He couldn't even imagine the horrors of what Russia was capable of, but the Baltic's had given some details. It was enough to raise awareness to Mathews safety and to be honest, America would be better for him anyway. He'd always wanted Mattie to be one with him, although he could've handled things better back in 1812...

"C'mon Iggy! You gotta believe me on this one! Braginsky is up to no good!" Why was it always so hard to get Arthur on his side? On cue, Francis came up behind the grumpy looking Brit and putting his arms around him.

"Hands off, Frog!"

"But Angleterre! You are just simply to cute when angry!" Arthur just sank into his seat, grumbling and sporting a slight blush. Alfred gave a halfhearted smile and returned to his plan, already thinking he should've kept it to himself. He shook it off, and faced them again.

"Alright let's go over the individual jobs!"

"You git! I said I'm not a part of this! Leave. Them. Alone." Britain growled, glaring daggers at the equally angry American.

"Iggy, with or without I'm gonna do this. Just because you are oblivious to the obvious signs doesn't mean I am." America stated a matter-a-factly. He turned back to the board, starting to check the individual steps to his plan. It was fool proof! Well, unless you counted the two behind him.

"Amérique can you simply let this go?" Alfred turned to glare angrily at the Frenchman, not sure why he was so furious at the simple question. Francis seemed to be oblivious to the glare, as he was looking calmly out the window. As if his son WASN'T in danger.

"But Mattie-" France cut him off before he could say much else, and continued much to Alfred's annoyance.

"Non. He can make his own choices. Think of how much it would hurt him if you did anything to mess this up! I've never seen him so happy, and to be honest, Ivan has changed quite a bit too. Your an idiot if you can't see it." With that, he turned to look at Alfred, who was staring at him in shock. And anger. But that faded as he thought more about his situation and his goal.

France had always been one to speak his mind towards the other nations (save maybe Russia) but he'd never said anything to America and actually meant it. Well, their usual banter during meetings could possibly count, but it happened all the time. Alfred turned away, thinking of how good Francis was at reading people. One had to be able to in their world.

"I'm just worried... He's my little brother." Arthur stood up, putting a hand on Alfred's shoulder, though he didn't really feel it. The numbness was something he didn't feel often, as it would only show up when family was concerned. He'd felt it a lot after his war for independence, with Britain refusing to even look at him. But they'd both gotten over it and Iggy was back to being his fatherly self. Which meant that now a days America was usually thoroughly annoyed with life.

"Look, we all know that you and Russia have quite the past. But you loved him once too. With that said, let things go the way they are supposed to. Only time will tell as far as their relationship is concerned." On the outside, Alfred made it seem like he understood. Like he wasn't going to continue his plan. Arthur was never good at reading Alfred's inner emotions.

But on the inside... He was ready to begin. Ready for this all to end. Mattie wasn't going to get hurt, Alfred was going to make sure of that. He'd get over Russia eventually right?

OooooooO

"Mmm..." Both Russia and Canada had woken a full two hours before the alarm was set to go off, and after about thirty minutes of just talking, their quiet morning had turned to a full make-out session. Mathew moaned again, not at all embarrassed at the sound, as he was usually vocal during these sorts of things. What made it better was that Russia mimicked his sound in his low tenor, the vibrations from his voice giving Mathew goosebumps. Ivan seemed to have noticed the effect his voice had on Mathew, as he did it again.

"Ivan..." Mathew breathed. His face burned with blush and arousal, and he clutched Ivan's biceps tightly.

"Да, Matvey? Ah, I know. We must get ready." With that, he rolled off a very confused Mathew, and proceeded to walk into the bathroom after getting off the bed. He even chose to bend over by the dresser to taunt the Canadian, who found the display absolutely erotic.

"E-Eh?! Aw c'mon!" Mathew whined loudly, frowning at Ivan's chuckle. "It's not nice to tease! We have time to fool around!" Although the statement was said casually, Mathew was sure to leave the hint that Ivan was missing out. Though the Russian probably knew that.

"Нет, little Matvey. We will be leaving."

"Yeah in like an hour and a half! I think there's a different translation to нет." Mathew sighed, not missing the slight raise of Ivan's brow.

"Ah? And what would that be?"

"Uh, 'let's have a round of glorious bow chic a wow wow before we have to part ways for a month!' Am I correct? Cause that's what I'm translating!" Mathew stared at Ivan a bit longer, trying to read those violet eyes he'd come to love, before throwing his arms up in exasperation and breaking the gaze. He didn't mean to be pushy, but damn... It was a long time to go without someone you loved, and it was stressful to Mathew.

'Im still scared he'll forget me...'

The confirmation of his underlying thoughts shocked him a bit. He hadn't really thought about the fear and insecurities since the three month mark of their relationship, which was when things began to get serious. And then there was the dream that was still haunting him... What if it was some kind of premonition? The nightmare had given overwhelming amounts of loss and grief as it's primary emotions.

Mathews though process stopped at that as he realized what his thoughts were leading to.

'I can't lose him, I can't lose him, Icantlosehim, Icantlosehim...' His thoughts were consumed by the same sentence to the point where he didn't notice Ivan crawling over the bed and back to his side.

"Matvey... Your crying." Mathews head snapped up as cool hands met his cheeks. "Why?" Mathew really didn't have an answer. Ivan wasn't going anywhere as far as he could guess, as his land and people were his life force. The only way he could die would be if substantial damage was made to either, and there wasn't anything going on that could cause it. Knock on wood...

"I-I'm sorry, I-Ivan... I shouldn't over r-react all the t-time... It's stupid for me to think I can still lose y-you."

"The dream still haunts you, doesn't it my love? I told you yesterday that-"

"You have to promise." Mathew whispered, Ivan barely hearing his quivering voice. But when he looked into Mathews eyes, Canada could see that he did. Ivan opened his mouth to speak, a strange look on his face like he wanted to question the request. "Non. You have to promise me. Please Ivan..." Mathew looked into Ivan's eyes, holding on to his forearms as he did.

"Matvey, I promise I will never leave you. You mean so much to me, that I could not dream of being with another. Every second I spend away from you makes my heart ache with longing. I love you more than life itself. I love you too much to leave." Mathew was all waterworks by the time Ivan finished, practically tackling the blushing Russian to the floor, pelting him with wet kisses all over his face and neck. The words had hit him hard, and for the better. The anxiety from the dream was whisked away by the deep kiss that Ivan pulled Mathew into, arms belonging to both nations reaching out to pull the other closer.

It was a strange relationship that they had, but it was good enough for both of them.

OooooooO

America knew he almost had China convinced in his plan. It was simple really, and all china had to do was go with whatever America said. Which, wasn't going to be much because it was close to a three-part plan.

"Are you being serious, aru? What makes you think that your brother will believe us?" America understood China's uncertainty, as he was nervous about Ivan and what he was going to do after it was all said and done. Alfred was probably going to have a lot to deal with once they launched the plan.

'I should stock up on maple...' Alfred thought, the name of Mathews favorite coming to him quickly.

"Well, with you to vouch for it, he might. And if not, it will at least upset their little fling they have going on. Besides, I know you have a grudge on Ivan. Wouldn't you like to ruin some shit for him?" At Americas question, China seemed to be fighting inner demons. After all, China had just developed a crush on the Russian right when he became one with Canada. It had been weird to see China actually want Ivan.

"I still think it's risky... But yes. I do. I don't know what your planning, but I'm in, aru." Alfred clapped his hands together excitedly, ready to begin. But he'd heard from Mathew that Russia was leaving today, so they would need to give it a week at least. They needed to give Mathew no way to know what Ivan had been up to in the upcoming week if this was going to have a chance at working.

"Alright, I'll call you later with the details. For now, we wait."

"How long before we act?" China asked, his voice filled with new confidence.

"Well we have to give them some time apart. Like a week or more. Then, Yao, we will start." The Chinese man nodded, bending over to pick up the basket that held his panda bear. It reminded Alfred of his brother and his polar bear. Kumajirou didn't seem to like him much, as he had to fight for Mathews attention most times he would visit. But oh well, whataya gonna do?

"Well I'm ready whenever you are, aru." America nodded and turned to collect his things as well, already thinking of his approach to the first step.

OooooO

The drive to the airport was quiet, mostly because Kumajirou was at home, but also because they both knew what awaited the end of the drive. Another extended period of time that they would be apart, and for Ivan, incredibly alone. He didn't want to leave. Never. But he always had to at some point. It was all in the fine print of their bosses agreement with them. It, in Americas way of putting it, sucked royal balls.

Bored from staring out the window of Mathews red Corvette, he chose to look at his lover instead. His eyes traced over Mathews golden hair, his soft but defined jawline (which now had a few hickeys coloring the skin there), his slender neck (which also had markings made by Ivan), and the way Mathews slender fingers tapped in time to the music on the radio, creating a steady drumming beat on the steering wheel. And his eyes... They were blue with a purple hue, similar to Ivan's, but they had little gold flecks if you looked hard enough. He was beautiful to say the least, and Ivan was sure to remind him every chance he got.

"I recommend taking a picture, mon cher. It lasts longer." Ivan giggled, reaching to push Mathews glasses up, which were halfway down his nose. The Canadian smiled, reaching over to intertwine his fingers with Russia's, sending butterflies through Ivan's stomach. It happened all the time, whenever he would see the blond, or touch him for that matter. It had bothered Russia when it first happened, mostly because it was an unfamiliar sensation to him unless he was in battle, where it was provoked by fear. But now, he embraced it. Because he knew what it was now. It was love.

"You're funny, Matvey. Very funny indeed."

"I know. It's too bad I didn't make it on Comedy Central. I tell ya, they're missing out!" Ivan snickered.

"Да. It is a shame they don't see your talent the way I do. Although, you could also be considered the best hockey player in the history of the sport."

"Everyone brings that up! They say I'm a savage on the ice. I personally think I'm the most civilized out if everyone!" Mathew stated, sending a coy grin in Ivan's direction. Russia just chuckled.

"Until you're given a hockey stick. Then you go absolutely... How do you say it? Ah I know. Batshit crazy?" Ivan gave his own grin, proud of his comeback. English wasn't hard for him anymore, but his thoughts became slightly incoherent whenever Mathew was around so he forgot a lot.

Mathew just rolled his eyes, "Ha ha. Very funny. How about you with a pipe? Or vodka? Seriously, I'm surprised you haven't died of liver failure yet!"

"I don't drink that much!"

"Oh yeah, cause two full bottles in the same hour isn't a lot."

"You're just jealous because your a lightweight!" Ivan laughed, leaning back in his seat after seeing Canada's jaw drop.

"I am not a lightweight! You're an alcoholic! Seriously, they amount you drink in twenty minutes is enough to kill an elephant. To be honest it worries me!" Mathew countered, looking proud himself.

"Нет. The amount I drink is perfectly safe."

"Yeah. For a fucking giant." Ivan's eyebrows raised at the sudden profanity, and he noticed that Mathew seemed surprised at his slip as well. He almost never cursed, unless there was either a hockey game involved or he was really mad.

"Do I need to get the soap, Matvey?"

"No. Sorry about that." Ivan leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Mathews cheek, giving a quick nuzzle before pulling away.

"Don't worry about it. Fuck fuckety fuck fuck fuck. See it doesn't hurt anybody!" Now it was Mathews turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Okay, that's the last time I let you watch South Park!"

"Aw! Matvey!"

"Non! It's corrupting you. Seriously, you don't even have that much of your accent on the word anymore!"

"Uhg. It's not important. Besides! What keeps me from watching it at my house?" Ivan challenged. He laughed at the look that came over Mathews face, reaching to poke Mathews cheek. "Because I'm am perfectly capable!"

"You better not mister! I'll get you!" Mathew said, sending another look Ivan's way. The Russian merely laughed, thinking of all the times they had gone on and on like this.

"Well I'd like to see you try, because you're quite amusing when trapped beneath me after I've overwhelmed you."

"That almost never happens!" Mathew cried sarcastically.

"Oh yes. I forgot how much stronger you are than me! I'd better stop before you use it against me!"

"Next time we spend time together, we should have a wrestling match." Mathew suggested.

"I'll beat you. Won't even break a sweat." Ivan chuckled, noting that they had entered the airport parking lot.

"Yeah, yeah. Just you wait and see!" The car was now parked, and Ivan had to get out. He looked at Mathew seeing his own sadness mirrored in those beautiful eyes. Ivan opened his door, moving to the back of the car to get his suitcase, and then heading to the drivers window.

"Matvey it won't be for long." The Canadian nodded, leaning out the window to kiss Ivan, and then pulling back smiling.

"I know... It just bothers me sometimes. Well, you've got a plane to catch big guy."

"Ah, yes. Goodbye Matvey. I love you, so much." Ivan smiled sweetly and grabbed the handle on the roll on.

"I love you too, Vanya."

Russia turned and began making his way to the building, already feeling the void in his heart that only Mathew could fill.

OoooooO

Betcha though I was dead. Okay so this took forever for me to complete and I apologize for that! I decided on some FrUk action, mostly because I'll be starting another fic soon that has USUK as it's secondary pairing. So I figured I'd give both pairings some love!

Some major drama is beginning to unfold! The feels are gonna be strong in the upcoming chapters and I apologize in advance for any intense emotion that comes from them. I don't own South Park... I haven't even watched it much since 2014 started. I just have the F Word ringtone, which has gotten me in trouble numerous times :)

*le gasp!* I wonder what Alfred and Yao are planning?

Translations:

French:

Non- no

Angleterre- England, ya know, Frances little nickname for him

Amérique- America

Mon Cher- My dear

Russian:

Да- yes

Нет- no

That should be all... And I'm sorry if anything is wrong! Feel free to leave corrections in the reviews!

Okay so I'm thinking i might have some flashbacks in the next chapter, like of young Ivan and Mathew. To show how they developed as people and stuff... My psychology class is paying of!

Well... Until next time my lovelies!

MapleSunflower


	6. Separation and Depression

Ivan sat on the plane, wondering to himself if Mathew would be alright. He'd seemed really shaken that morning, worried about things he shouldn't have to worry about. Of course, Russia was able to console the Canadian, but he was just anxious in not knowing.

Damn Mathew had made him soft.

'I'll call him when I land. That way he knows I'm home safe and sound, and I can check up on how he is doing.' Seemed simple enough. The boy was prone to stay up into the earlier hours of the next morning, showing his relation to a certain American. The difference was the reason as to why they would do such a thing.

America... Well it was America. That in itself could be enough to answer the question. But video games played another large part, as did his little friend Toni. Back before that Cold War, when Ivan and Alfred had been together, the American had convinced Ivan to partake in his nightly escapades. It was... Interesting...

Canada had always been one to watch movies and plays, sitting on the edge of the seat in suspense, and clutching onto Russia's sleeve at random points in the movie. He also was obsessed with books, and would search Ivan's library on a regular basis whenever he was over. His favorite movie though, was Dr. Zhivago. It course it was a love story, but it took place in Russia.

'I miss him already...' Ivan shifted miserably in his seat, his heart beginning to hurt. Mathew was all he had these days, his sisters not included, and it hurt to leave the Canadian. Mathew was his undying, always bright sunflower. Moments after taking off, Ivan had checked his carry on to see that Mathew had left a note and a bag of his trademark cookies for him.

'Dear Ivan,

I hope your flight doesn't make you too tired! And I hope you don't miss me too much, although I'm always lonely without you too. Remember, we'll see each other soon and you can call me as soon as you land. Trust me, I'll be up!

I love you Vanya,

Your Matvey'

Ivan had decided to save the cookies for later, but he kept reading the note over and over, gently touching the words to feel the shallow grooves left by the pen that was used to them, and wishing the flight was over so he could hear Mathews voice. Somehow it kept him sane, just hearing how soft and collected the mans voice was. It calmed him in even his darkest moments, brought him back to the light. As cliché as it sounded, Ivan didn't know if he could live without Mathew anymore, if he could even function. What impressed him was the fact that Mathew had been able to write the entire note in Cyrillic Russian.

"I'm so whipped..." Ivan muttered, even giving a half hearted chuckle at the statement. He wasn't going to lie about the truth. He once again pocketed the note, looking out the small window at the sight below. The plane was now over his land, he could feel it. Depending on how he interpreted the sight below, he could say that it was either really cloudy or it had snowed again. It was probably the later, with it being Winters playground at this time of the year.

A chill went up Russia's spine, and as if on cue, the voice of the demon itself filled his thoughts.

"Miss me, Vanya?" Ivan cringed, knowing if he didn't answer, he'd be punished. So he replied, keeping his voice low and adding the dark threatening tinge that he had been suppressing lately.

"You wish. But I have to admit that it isn't winter without you." The demon laughed, sending more icy tendrils of fear into Ivan's mind. He wanted Mathew, wanted him to be here to hold him, talk in soothing tones. To help him.

"That puny boy can do nothing to help you. You know that. Your mine, Ivan."

"Нет. I am not your toy. You can't push me around." His voice wavered but hey, it was a start wasn't it? Winter just laughed, taking the time to show himself. Of course no one else could see him, he was just Russia's problem.

"Maybe I should keep you company the rest if the flight? You seem lonely without your whore to keep you busy."

Anger flashed through Ivan, burning on his cheeks. Not even Winter was allowed to speak of his Matvey that way.

"Do not say that about him." Ivan growled, new bravery seeping through his veins. All the spirit had to do was set him off, and Ivan would make him pay for pushing him around. Just because he didn't have his pipe right now did not mean he wouldn't have it later.

"Aw. Can't I have a little fun? After all, you've had a lot since you've been gone. Haven't you, Ivan?"

"Quiet. I do not want to have to deal with you right now. Why can I never have peace in my own country?" The old General seemed to frown, although he always looked like he was frowning. Russia examined the spirit for a moment out of the corner of his eye. The old man was wearing his usual long coat, fringed at the bottom and end if the sleeves, and a scarf that resembled Ivan's if not for the filth that covered it.

"You're not as fun as you used to be. You're more like when you were very young. Back when your sisters still wanted to be around you. You know, before you were as much of a monster as me." The words hurt. That Ivan couldn't deny. Anything involving his sisters had that effect on him, and he wished for a pull of vodka. As for the monster part, America said it enough to where he really didn't care anymore.

"Natalya and Katyusha don't hate me. I know that at least. Natalya is still wanting to marry me even though I am taken." Even Winter chuckled at that. Sometimes they could see eye to eye and get along.

"You're going soft, Ivan. The boy is changing you. It is not a good thing." Ivan shook his head, shifting in his seat, and sending a calm look Winters way. He wasn't in the mood to argue, being emotionally drained from having to spend time away from Mathew.

"Being who I used to be wasn't a good thing. It is good to have people to rely on, but you need to be kind and not scare them away. I'm done being the cold man I used to be."

He said it confidently, turning to look straight as if searching for something. He hoped the General would take the hint and leave, letting him wallow in peace.

"Well, I can either root for you or make this choice of yours hell. I haven't decided yet." With that, Winter left, leaving a cold draft and nothing more. The breeze made Ivan shiver, even though he was wearing his heavy tan coat still.

Ivan sighed, glancing at his land once again just as the flight attendant came onto the intercom.

"We will be landing in five minutes, at this time, fasten your seat belts and prepare for touch down."

OoooooooO

"Shit." Alfred hissed, growing more frustrated by the second. After meeting with China, he had dodged his boss and hurried to his home where he had arranged for a jet to take him to Russia. He was looking for the pipe the Ruskie always carried around as it was part if his little plan. But he couldn't find it anywhere!

"If I were a commie bastard where would I put my pipe?" He finally stopped where he knew Ivan's bedroom was. Nothing had changed much since he had been here last, back in the forties. The man hadn't even changed his lock, allowing entry for the American. He cautiously opened the door, careful not to move anything that didn't need to be moved. Then it clicked, and Alfred felt like an idiot.

"He always kept it under his bed when he didn't bring it with him somewhere..." Now knowing this, he crept to the side of the large mahogany bed and knelt down to look under. Sure enough, the old lead water pipe lay under, ready for someone to grab it. America wasted no time reaching under and wrapping his fingers around the cool metal, and leaving the way he came. But before he left the house entirely, he took one last look. It looked the same but still felt so different, so... Empty. He knew Russia wasn't one to have company much, but really, who would want to see him? The Soviet Union had been a terrible thing, everyone knew that. But they had all noticed that when it collapsed, Russia had taken a turn further into the dark side of things. He talked less, got angry easier, and started sporting that annoyingly cheery smile at the meetings. Alfred would admit that it worried him when it all started, but he had enough to deal with.

Alfred sighed and left the house, closing and locking the door before turning to walk back to the jet. Now that he had what he needed, he could rest a little easier. His plan was almost ready to be set into motion.

The landscape itself looked beautiful with all the fresh snow on the ground and falling from the overcast sky, making the scene serene in a way. The only thing that ruined the moment, was the temperature that currently had settled upon this part of Russia. Alfred didn't know how cold it was, but he was sure it was below zero, his fingers already beginning to feel numb in his gloves.

He began trudging through the snow and back to the rendezvous point so he could warm up and get back home, cursing as the wind picked up. The pipe seemed to make his hands even colder, and it weighed a ton.

'How can he lug this thing around constantly?!' He thought, switching which hand he had it in and shoving his newly free hand into the left pocket of his trademark bomber jacket. But damn that pipe got cold, and with the weight, he wondered if he should've taken something else instead. Like a shirt or maybe waited until the Ruskie was home and stole his precious scarf. Then again, Russia would most likely go on a murder spree if he did that.

After walking for at least another twenty minutes, he saw the outline of the jet through the falling snow, and ran as fast as he could to get to it. He worried about his footprints only briefly before gauging the snowfall and how hard it was coming down. Satisfied with the assumption that it would cover any evidence, he clambered into the aircraft, his own personal means of transportation, and prepared for the flight back home. He knew he was already cutting it close by coming here when Russia was already on his way, but there was no way he could have waited. Russia was a heavy sleeper, sure, but not that heavy of a sleeper. Alfred would've gotten caught for sure.

'At least I have the damn thing. Fuckin' commie could have at least put it in a easier spot.'

With that last thought, Alfred signaled to his temporary pilot, and the jet took off.

OooooooO

Mathew sat reading, frustrated that he couldn't focus on the text, and eventually closing the book. He looked down at the floor where his polar bear was currently sleeping and warming his feet. Mathew smiled, choosing to lean back into his chair rather than get up, reluctant to wake Kumajirou. He looked at the clock, noting that Ivan would be calling soon, and deciding to turn his ringer on low. The red flip phone was currently residing in his pocket, and he reached to pull it out. Kumajirou shifted on his feet, the sudden movement making him send another look at the now waking bear.

"Who?" Mathew smiled.

"Canada. Are you hungry?"

"Yes. Feed me." Mathew chuckled, standing and reaching down to pull the bear into his arms. Canada soaked in the warmth radiating off of his furry friend, instantly thinking of how Russia was warm when they would cuddle. That hollow feeling that was common in their times apart began to grow prominent in his chest, and his breath hitched in his throat. Kumajirou noticed, and turned his head to look at Canada.

"You miss Vodka Man." Unable to speak in fear that he would break down, Mathew nodded and buried his face into his friends fur. "He'll be back. He always is. And if not, we go see him. Right?" Mathew nodded again, urging his feet to continue taking him to the kitchen, where he proceeded to prepare Kumajirou a generous serving of seal for his dinner.

When the bear was finished, Mathew went into the basic routine of cleaning out the bowl and putting it away, finding himself preparing some coffee. It was late, but he didn't plan on sleeping until he had talked to Ivan and knew that his flight had been a safe one. Anyone knew that if they died they would come back as long as their country was intact, but it didn't mean they took each others deaths lightly. Mathew had only died twice, once during the war of 1812 and then again in WWII after one of his regiments had been brutally ambushed by a gang of stray Nazis. Russia had only told him ten, but everyone knew it had been more than that. Russia, in his earlier years would come into meetings with bruises and open wounds that were bandaged half-ass. It was apparent that his bosses were the ones responsible, as he would speak of them in bitter tones that put everyone on edge.

Mathew had never really been victim to such a thing, with him being so young as a nation, but with as old as Russia was, it was safe to say his deaths were far into the forties at least. It saddened Mathew to think about it, it was unfair. Ivan never deserved what happened to him, it just did. America was ignorant to the emotional scars that he inflicted upon the Russian, the word 'Commie' tearing away at his sanity most times. Mathew was there through it all, the outbursts, the tears, and the moments when Ivan would be so catatonic he would injure himself to the point where blood would cover his clothes, hair, and skin. Ivan would literally claw at his skin, insisting that he needed to dig the evil out if him, rid himself if the cruelty that had covered his heart in ice for the longest time. But he had never truly been the sick, twisted sadist he had been made out to be. Sure he had a dark sense of humor, but that was something Mathew had too. He was just a misunderstood individual, who had seen more hardship than the rest if them. His history was bloody, but so far, his country was under good leadership and his people were happy.

Ivan, in the simplest way if explaining it, had the personality of a mistreated child. One that had been hurt more than once by people he cared about and was attached to. In order to shield himself, he kept people away in an attempt to keep from getting hurt yet again. So he would do whatever he had to do to keep those souls who would venture deep into the enigma known as Ivan Braginsky, to try and care for him. Mathew had been the one person who hadn't given up. Who hadn't run away when he first let out his trademark,

"Kolkolkolkolkol..."

In fact, Mathew had been bold enough flick him on the nose and tell him to kindly shut up and let him help him. It hadn't taken long before Ivan and Mathew were talking every night on the phone, or video chatting, and when they finally kissed... By god, Mathew had a hard time controlling himself with that blushing Russian looking him in the eyes for permission to continue.

He took a sip from his mug, deciding it needed more maple, and reflecting more on the early days of the relationship.

The first time they had made love, had been after a particularly interesting meeting, taking place in Sochi prior to the 2014 winter games, and had started out as one of the nights that Russia felt down. America had dropped the 'C word' and sent Ivan into a spiral.

Mathew had cradled Ivan's head in his lap, whispering sweet nothings and leaving soft kisses along Ivan's hairline and the sensitive skin near his ears. When Ivan had let one last sniffle free, he looked up at Mathew with red-brimmed eyes and asked him, in the most heart broken voice,

"Why do you love me?" Mathew hadn't even had to think in order to answer.

"Because your a good man. You treat me kindly, and your effing adorable in your own right. You shouldn't have to ask. In my eyes, your not a monster. Your the only thing I could ask for." He kissed Ivan deeply, satisfied when Ivan gave a moan and tangled gloved fingers into his hair.

It hadn't taken long before they were both nude and moving against each other on the couch Ivan had in his 'company area' with Mathew squirming under a blushing Russian who was occupied working Mathew open with two fingers.

They went all night, finally passing it from exhaustion in the early hours of morning, and sleeping until late afternoon. Ivan had maneuvered Mathew to lay in front of him as the little spoon, and had spent the duration of their rest still inside of Canada. Not that Mathew minded.

Mathew smiled as he remembered more of that night, how Ivan had finally opened up completely, letting Mathew see all of his faults.

His cell phone began ringing.

It was a piece from the ballet Swan Lake, one of Ivan's favorites, which was why Canada had set it as the Russians own personal song to alert Mathew if when he was calling.

"Hello?" He said, relieved to finally he the call.

"Ah, Яриьет Matvey. Sorry I took the long time. The luggage retrieval got the delayed." Mathew smiled. He loved how jumbled Ivan's English got when he was tired.

"Do not worry, Mon Cher. You sound exhausted. You weren't delayed were you?"

"Нет. I just was missing you. I don't like it when we are apart. When are you allowed to visit next? Have you been given a date yet?"

"Non. I'll ask tomorrow. I miss you too l'amour. You know, even Kimaja has remembered your gone." He heard Ivan chuckle on the other line.

"What he address me as this time?"

"Vodka Man. It was cute actually."

"Да. Matvey I need you. I know we have not been apart for more than a day but I can't stay away. I need you so much right now because I can't stand being alone in this empty house without you and it's cold and I'm scared because of these voices that keep filling my head when I'm by myself and сестра won't answer her phone and I can't-" a choked sob sounded on the other line, breaking Mathews heart. It was apparent that something had shaken Ivan up badly. Worse than usual.

"Ivan, baby, you're okay. It's just for a little while, and then I'll be right by you, keeping you warm and occupied. I promise, Vanya. I love you so much, please don't be sad." He hated being here, hated not being able to comfort Ivan by sitting next to him. If he went even deeper, what could a phone call do?

"Matvey, I'm sorry..."

"For what, Ivan?"

"Being a crybaby." There was a hint of amusement in Ivan's voice, so Mathew let out a small giggle.

"You're not a crybaby, Ivan. Something's just bothering you. Everyone gets a little out of whack when something's going on. What's got you upset? Other than the whole separation thing." There were several shuffle noises on Ivan's end, leaving Mathew to believe that he was pacing.

"I cannot find my pipe. I didn't bring it with me, and I left it under my bed. It's not there anymore. It's not anywhere. Someone was here Matvey. I saw the footprints outside, but all the windows and doors were locked." Mathews brow furrowed, worry once again leaking into his system. Ivan was a big guy, not the fat way though. He was packed with muscle, ready to maim anyone who threatened him if need be. It was more the psychological effect that bothered Mathew.

"Is anything else moved around? Like books, maybe a rug that was shifted?"

"Not that I am able to see. Whoever it was came knowing what they were looking for. They took something important, I have to find it!"

"Shh... Ivan I know. It'll be okay, it'll turn up somewhere. Can you feel any auras? Was it a nation?" He heard a short silence.

"Нет. I cannot feel anything. If it was, they weren't here for too long. And they are most certainly not in my borders anymore."

"Maple... I'll ask around, see if I can get some information. Arthur isn't the only one who can use espionage techniques. For now, how was your flight?" He heard a soft chuckle.

"Ah, long and tiring. Those cookies were good by the way." Good. Mathew was easing him back into his regular mood.

"Did you notice the extra ingredient?" Ivan laughed.

"Changing the subject huh? I tasted the vodka. Very good. And I still have your note. I put it in my wallet."

"I'm glad you liked them. I was worried at first that they might burst into flames with the fact that it's almost pure alcohol, but luckily no stoves or Canadians were harmed in the making of that batch of cookies." Mathew giggled, Ivan's laughter becoming contagious. Mathew pictured his smile.

"I love you. So much. You really have more patience with me than I deserve."

"Non. I'm glad to help. I love you too. I should probably let you get some rest. Even though it's like morning there."

"And it's late there. You sleep too Matvey. And have pleasant dreams tonight my love." Mathew smiled, stifling a yawn.

"You too. J'taime."

"I love you too, my Matvey. And I won't worry too much about the intruder. You're right, I'll find it eventually." The click announced that Ivan had hung up, and Mathew closed his phone. Now coming down from his excitement, and worry, for Ivan's call, he was hit hard with exhaustion.

"C'mon, Kuma. Bed time!"

OoooooO

Ivan exited the shower, thoroughly frustrated. His pipe was gone, someone had gotten in his house, and he was away from the person he loved most. When he had made it to his home, General Winter had wreaked havoc upon his mind, hitting him with such ferocity that it almost made him go into what Mathew called, 'one of his episodes', and had chosen to call Mathew before it got too bad.

And that voice, that VOICE... It brought him back from the darkness once again, the soft whisper-like quality, and soothing tone. It masked all the other voices and screams raging inside his mind, the harsh proclamations being made against him. And the blame... Voices of those who were gone, those of his people who had died in past wars, and they blamed him. Repeating the same accusations over and over in his already faltering sanity. He should've known it was all Winters illusion, but finding his prized pipe missing had made it worse. Even though the voices were in his head, the pipe made him feel more secure. He'd never told Mathew about winter, not wanting some sort of repercussion from it. But Ivan was seriously deliberating how he could approach the subject.

After dressing, he left the bathroom and flopped onto the bed, landing on his back and choosing to just sleep upon the surface. He wasn't cold, he'd gotten over that long ago, and was soon dozing. Only after a few minutes did he relax enough to fall asleep, and when he did, Winters nightmares took him.

OooooooooO

This was longer than I expected... Anyway, I decided it was time for General Winter to take the stage. He just seems like such an important part if Russia's psyche, and the fact that he sometimes cares/ doesn't care adds to the dysfunctional relationship in my opinion.

Thanks to all readers for the support so far, we are approaching the good stuff soon!

And holy crap... Matt knows Russian!

Translations:

French-

Mon Cher- My Dear

Non- No

J'taime- I love you

Russian-

Да- Yes

Нет- No

Яриьет- Hello

Сестра- Sister

I hope the feels weren't too bad this chapter... I had a friend review it, who proceeded to call me a booty for picking on Russia... Well. So anyway, this update came sooner than expected, and it might take longer for the next one.

Until next time my lovelies!

MapleSunflower


	7. Operation Splitsville begins

Ivan dodged through the trees, gasping for air as he ran through the forest, trying to locate the source of the screaming. The sound reverberated through the gaps in the trees, bouncing in all directions and confusing the Russian. He couldn't pinpoint the direction the sound was coming from. He just knew that he needed to get there five minutes ago.

"Ivan! Help me!" The voice pleaded, begging for him to hurry. And he tried, oh god he was trying. But every time he thought he was on the right track, the scream would sound behind him, or to the side putting him back on square one.

"Ivan, hurry! Please! Please help me!" Ivan's breath quickened, his lungs already burning from running to find the source of his panic. He knew the voice. But had no name.

He took another turn, the new set path before him twisting menacingly, the taunting black branches seeming to bend towards him as if to grab him if he passed. Anxiety began to take hold, the inky tendrils of fear beginning to cloud his mind. But he trudged on, careful to avoid the brambles so intent on tripping him. If he fell now, he'd lose his sense of direction. For what it was worth anyway.

"IVAN! I DONT WANT TO DIE!" Ivan's heart fluttered, even seeming to stop for a fraction of a second.

It was Mathew. His little Matvey...

"Mathew!" It was the first time in a great while that Ivan was able to pronounce the name correctly, it being hard due to his accent. He pushed that out of his mind, his heart pounding even harder, feeling like it was going to burst from his chest. He really hoped it didn't do that right now. He'd have no choice but to abandon it, leaving it in the cold dark of the forest floor.

A light appeared before him, far away yet close enough for him to see that it was a clearing.

"Ivan!" Mathew sounded weaker, and the sound sent terror through Ivan. Was he hurt?

He ran, faster than he even though possible even with his supernatural abilities, closing in on the opening and crashing into the clearing. When he looked up, he instantly saw his blond lover... In Winters grasp. Even though Ivan knew it was a dream, he couldn't help but hyperventilate when he saw the blood. Mathews shirt was ripped from the neckline to his naval, scarlet staining the fabric and skin that was torn with it. The cut didn't look too bad, it was more the fact that Winter was holding him over a seemingly steep drop, the swirling darkness making it hard to determine how deep it actually was.

"Ah, how nice of you to join us." Winter smiled, speaking slowly as if to mock the man before him.

"Winter, let him go!" Mathew gave a weak whimper when he heard Ivan's voice, the sound breaking his heart. It hurt to see him like this, to hear these sounds come from his shaking form. Ivan always, always worked to make sure Mathew was safe and happy, and now Winter had him!

"You'd like that wouldn't you? I think he's quite alright where he is now. Wouldn't you agree, boy?" Ivan watched as he shook Mathew a bit, the trembling Canadian giving a small sound that couldn't be confirmed as a yes or a no. With pleading eyes, Ivan silently begged for the cold spirit to let him go.

"Please Winter... I am not above begging if that is what it takes." In response, the demon laughed. The sound chilled Ivan to the bone.

"Oh sure. Like that would help. I don't not plan on doing anything for you. In fact, maybe it's time for me to go." If it weren't for past experience, Ivan would've felt a flicker of hope. But after living with this spirit for centuries had enlightened him to the cruelty he was capable of dishing out.

"Let him go, Winter. I will not ask again." Winter tilted his head.

"As you wish." The demon let go, but instead of pushing Mathew towards Ivan, he dropped him.

Mathew fell.

OoooooooO

Ivan woke with a start, sitting up completely, Mathews name still on his lips. It wasn't unusual for these kinds of dreams, but it never ended that way. It was cruel even for Winter, and Ivan felt anger raise itself in the back of his mind. Along with the rising fury, he was emotionally exhausted. What a way to wake up after a nightmare.

Sighing, he pulled up the covers and attempted to get more rest. Which resulted in him dozing until he couldn't take the light anymore. Sitting up, he took note of the slight headache beginning to take hold, and groaned at his luck. Of course he would have to suffer his first day back. Although, it wouldn't have been uncharacteristic for Winter to leave him alone for even a day.

Most days, Ivan was fine with the quiet atmosphere that was often settled over his home, but after knowing someone had been in his home, it was downright eerie. How in the hell did they even get in?! He had always been so careful, and he even took measures to make sure Belarus couldn't get in! Oh well. He would just kill who took it when he found out.

For now, breakfast would be nice. And a cup if hit coffee with a bit if vodka wouldn't hurt either. Yes, that sounded quite good. Although Ivan loved cooking when he was with Mathew, he hated doing it alone. It seemed like such a foolish thing anymore. What was a meal when you couldn't share it with someone you loved? His stomach grumbled, urging him to get over it and make some damn breakfast.

His house was considerably different from Mathews cabin. Mathews cabin was always warm and inviting, giving of the cozy vibe that many strived for. His own home was a large intimidating mansion, one that he didn't even like that much. It just felt empty, taunting even. The silence often made him uncomfortable, seeming to suffocate him when he dropped his guard. And it was always worse when Mathew want with him. Ivan was sure that even though he'd never told Mathew about Winter, the other Nation could feel the same presence Ivan did. If he did he kept quiet about it, which made Ivan a bit suspicious. Was Winter tormenting him too? Probably not. Ivan doubted Mathew would even be afraid. Sometimes that little Canadian was more menacing than Ivan could ever be.

He chuckled at the thought, deciding that today, the house didn't feel too bad, and pulling on some discarded pajama pants over his black boxer briefs.

What? Real men don't wear pjs to bed!

With that done, the Russian proceeded to leave his bedroom and walk hastily down the long hall to the stairs. It was a big old style staircase that branched to another hall that waited across from him. He would have to go there to reach his office and get work done after breakfast. The mansion itself was reminiscence of his Tsarist years, before he started living with the royal families, most of the items and furnishings dating back centuries. He even had most of his old military uniforms hanging in the attic, collecting dust like everything else. The only items of age that he used on a regular basis were the items that made up his personal hockey gear. His use of them had increased due to a certain Canadian that liked to challenge him to matches whenever they could play.

Ivan reached the kitchen, stretching lazily as he went over what he could make. There were many Russian breakfast cuisines, all rather good and filling. He began opening cabinets, searching for ingredients to make Blini. Ivan smiled. Russian pancakes.

He grabbed everything nessessary and began to mix things and heat up a pan. The small clinks that came with preparing his breakfast soothed him, and when he had a break, he started the coffee. Soon, the smells from his cooking made his mouth water with anticipation. He hadn't realized he was so hungry, having gotten to bed soon after calling Mathew, which he had done as soon as he had gotten home from the airport. He was always punctual when calling his lover. It was not desirable to be woken from a deep sleep no matter who was calling. Well there could be exceptions but Ivan doubted he would get a pass. And that's when Ivan realized, that since there was such a time difference, he'd been asleep longer than he originally thought. No wonder he was hungry as hell.

"How did I even sleep that long?" Russia wondered out loud, finishing his last blini and retrieving a mug from the over head cabinet. He filled it with coffee careful to leave enough room for some vodka, and made his way to the living room. He rarely ate at the dining room table when he was alone. Seeing the empty seats brought back memories of the Soviet Union.

Ivan sighed, his need for Mathew growing, and began to eat.

OooooO

America called China, ready to engage in the first step of the plan. It was a simple thing really, but one that could either make or break the final product of this mission. America was not open to accepting failure this time around and was determined to save Mathew from that evil Ruskie. He would succeed if it were the last thing he did.

"Yo, China! You ready to set this thing into motion?!"

"Aiyaa! Could you not be so loud, aru? Anyway, I think everything is ready. So I just call Mathew to ask how he is doing and start from there?"

"Yep! Just like we rehearsed! Remember to sound sympathetic and all. We don't want Mattie getting suspicious." America laughed nervously. If Mattie found out it was a lie... He shivered at the thought. He'd had too many run ins with that hockey stick. Too many.

The bad thoughts were pushed away and his cheery demeanor returned so fast he had a whiplash of sorts. All of his focus went to the pipe sitting on his kitchen table, the metal having been warmed from it's stay in Alfred's house. It had been freezing cold when he first brought it in, but after turning up the heat to chase away any remaining chill from his own body, he found that the old rod was good at adapting to temperature. It was interesting that it only took a few minutes. And why was he thinking about metal temperature?!

"Are you still there, Alfred?"

"Yeah. My thoughts seemed to have run wild for a moment. Alright. I think we're ready. I'll keep my phone near me for Mattie and you if you need anything." With that he hung up. This was going to be the turning point in everything that was to come.

Curious, he gently touched the pipe. It was surprisingly warm, as if it had adapted the same temperature as his home. Usually metal tended to be slightly cooler than the air around it.

OoooooO

"Wake up. Hey what's your face, wake up and feed me!" Mathew groaned, turning off of his stomach and onto his back. He was exhausted for having slept all night, and although he couldn't remember his dream, he knew that it hadn't been good. All he remembered was his name being called over and over again by a voice that sounded strangely alike to Ivan's...

Whatever, he could mull on it later. For now he needed to feed his overly insistent bear that was bent on annoying the hell out of him to get its way, and then he would worry about feeding himself. He laughed at the absurdity if the situation, sitting up at the same time and stretching. Almost immediately he got a weird feeling. Almost like he had been about to think something but... And then the emotion that followed... It made him feel empty. But why? He knew he'd be seeing Ivan soon, and even when he missed the Russian man, it was never this bad. It was just strange...

"Cada! Feeeeed meeee!" A paw came to rest on his cheek, Kumajirou wasn't ever one to hurt his owner, and Mathew forgot his current state and giggled at his pet, who was giving him the same look he always did when hungry.

"Okay okay! Gimme a sec!" The little white bear cheered and raced out of the room, Mathew trailing behind groggily. Canada watched as Kumajirou hit wood floor, lost traction, and slammed into the refrigerator door.

"Kumhigi!" Mathew ran to the bears side as the fur ball began to giggle hysterically.

"Again! Again! Cada, again!"

"That was dangerous, Kuma! Are you sure your not hurt?!" The bear simply nodded and began trotting towards the spot that Canada always put his food.

"I'm fine. Feeed meee." Mathew stood and rubbed his temples, wondering how long it would be before he lost his sanity completely.

"Alright, I'm getting to it! Seal?"

"Yes!" Mathew grabbed the brown package and opened it to reveal, as far as Kumajirou was concerned, the Holy Grail. Soon, the bear was happily chewing away as Mathew sat at the table to eat a simple bowl of cereal. He would've made pancakes but... Eh. He was too tired. The thought was strange considering it was Mathews all time favorite breakfast, like, in the freaking world, but he wasn't sure he could focus. So he finished off a bowl of Lucky Charms and shuffled to the living room for some morning reading, picking up the book he'd been enjoying during Ivan's stay. It was one from the Russians vast library, one that he'd brought as a gift to Mathew and given to him the first night of his stay.

Before Mathew could open to his place, his phone rang. He groaned and even considered letting it go to voice mail, but decided against it and answered.

"Bonjour?"

"Ah, hello is this Canada?" The voice belonged to non other than Wang Yao. Why in the hell was China calling him?

"Um yes. How are you China?" There was a sigh on the other line.

"You know, you really are to kind for your own good. It should be me asking that question!"

"What are you-?"

"I was startled to hear of what happened! It's absolutely terrible to think that it was possible! And so soon too! If I hadn't talked to him myself I wouldn't have believed it."

"Talked to who? And what do you mean?" Mathew was thoroughly confused, and a little concerned at the tone of China's voice. He sounded... Sad in a way.

"You must still be in the shock stage I have heard about. Ivan told me that you two were no longer together. Said it was a misunderstanding on his part that ended in a mutual want for separation or something? I wanted to call to ask if you were alright and all considering that you two were close. He was over at my house for a meeting of sorts when he told me."

"Wait..." Ivan said... What? No that couldn't be true. He just talked to him last night! They hadn't fought!

"And I've been trying to get a hold of him all day. He left his pipe at my house when he left this morning." Mathews breath hitched, and his heart hurt. Yao couldn't have known the pipe was missing. What if... What if Ivan was at China's house last night when he called? What if they...

"That can't be right! We're fine as far as I know! He called me just last night when he got home from his flight! He called me freaking out because he couldn't find his pipe and he was absolutely convinced that someone had gotten into his house." Another sigh.

"You must be in denial, aru. He was with me last night. Our bosses wanted some sort of treaty to be discussed. He ended up staying over because he was tired."

"N-non..." Mathew dropped the phone, the sound of plastic hitting wood falling upon deaf ears. Tears flooded into his eyes making his sight blurry as a choked sob left his trembling body. Ivan had... Ivan... He.. With Yao... "This can't be happening..." He sank to the floor, numb fingers clutching his phone and ending the call. Part of him wanted so badly to call Ivan, to get it all straightened out. But another half just wanted to be alone, even away from his loyal polar bear. So, unable to decide, he resorted to laying on the floor, and sobbing uncontrollably. His heart hurt so bad, the hollow feeling only Ivan could fill feeling even bigger.

"Ivan Ivan IvanIvanIvanIvanpleasedontletthisbethetruth!" He choked, punching the leg of the couch weakly.

"Is Cada okay?" Kumajirou asked from the kitchen.

"Just leave me be for now... Please..." His voice was nothing more than a hoarse whisper, and he prayed silently, that when he finally could pull himself together enough to make the call to Ivan, that this would all be some kind of joke.

OoooooO

I feel terrible... Hang in there Mathew!

So I hope that everything turned out okay this chapter! I've been mulling over how to go about this and decided on a phone call. And yeah, my dog did the exact same thing that happened with Kumajirou. They don't seem to understand that they can't grip wood floors XD

Translations:

French:

Non- No

... That's all... Well okay!

So seriously... America you're an idiot. And China you should know better than to go along with his plans! Uhg.

To all people who have left reviews and are following this story, thanks for the support!

Until next time my lovelies!

MapleSunflower


End file.
